


Ядовитое озеро

by Hopair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopair/pseuds/Hopair
Summary: Среди бесконечных хвойных лесов стояла старая деревушка, в которой люди жили бок о бок с лесными духами, но рядом с ней было и напоминание об их прошлых ошибках - ядовитое озеро. В деревне ходило множество легенд о нем, но далеко не все были добрыми...Какую же цену придется заплатить за ошибки, которые можно было и не совершать.





	Ядовитое озеро

Среди бесконечных хвойных лесов стояла старая деревушка, в которой люди жили бок о бок с лесными духами, но рядом с ней было и напоминание об их прошлых ошибках — отравленное озеро. Не смотря на то, что близилось лето, у озера было очень холодно. Дул ветер, поднимая и разбивая о скалы черные волны. Всего пару капель могли ослепить, попав в глаза, а купание в нем и вовсе убить. Люди говорили — оно проклято, и старались держаться подальше. Но сейчас на его высоком берегу стояли две девочки и ждали свою подругу.

— Долго Элинор нет.

— Думаю, и не придет, она не любит сердить отца.

— Ладно, пойдем. И надень капюшон, Лиан, белые волосы за версту видно.

Они осторожно спустились по тропинке и смотрели на черную воду. Вокруг озера не было ни травы, ни животных, лишь голые скалы — мертвое место.

Вдруг одна из подруг обернулась и закричала.

— Ирма, это Белый Волк, бежим!

Но бежать было некуда, и девочки быстро полезли по камням, зверь их не оставлял. Они лезли все выше и выше, чувствуя, как ветер чуть ли не сносит их. Вдруг полетели камни из-под ног, и с ними полетела бы Лиан, но ее крепко держала рука подруги. Однако сил на двоих у нее не хватило, рука соскользнула, и девочка исчезла в черной воде…

***

Прошло три года, лето было таким же холодным, но хвойный лес близ деревни всегда был зеленым. Люди верили, что в нем живут духи, и сейчас один из них, в виде белого зайца, бежал по лесу, пытаясь скрыться от преследующей его девушки. Зверь был ей так интересен, что ни колючие ветки, ни приближающееся болото не могли ее остановить. Но скользкий мох все же взял свое, и она полетела в мокрые листья, а зверь скрылся за кустами. Пришлось идти на поиски брошенной корзины и возвращаться домой.

— Это твое? — Спросила беловолосая, держа полную шишек корзину.

— Лиан, ты как приведение! — подскочив от неожиданности, Ирма забрала корзину. — Спасибо. Ты откуда тут?

— Бабушка попросила присмотреть за тобой.

— Пусть не волнуется, я уже возвращаюсь.

Ирма давно привыкла к такому волнению за нее, и тому, что Лиан смотрела за ней, хотя и была младше. После того случая она старалась никогда не поднимать эту тему, ведь все было справедливо.

— Зачем они тебе? — Лиан подозрительно смотрела на шишки.

— Хочу вырастить белую сосну! — радостно заявила она.

Лиан тоже привыкла к странностям подруги и всегда помогала ей в воплощении очередной идеи. Она находила это забавным. Раньше в деревне ее не сильно жаловали из — за странной внешности. Белые волосы и кожа, почти прозрачные холодные глаза пугали людей. Ее родители погибли на охоте, и она осталась одна, но Ирма и ее бабушка дали ей новый дом.

Добравшись домой, подруги хотели приняться за семена, но заметили толпу обеспокоенных жителей, среди которых была их знакомая.

— Элинор, что тут произошло?

— Ирма! Белый Волк убил человека. Говорят, это был дух.

— Дух? Зачем?

Бабушка говорила ей о духах леса, но они не нападали на людей просто так, хотя однажды она сама чуть не попалась ему, выйдя к запретному озеру. Это беспокоило Ирму, но ее раздумья прервала подошедшая бабушка.

— Девочки, пойдемте домой.

***

Дом был небольшим, но уютным. У камина стояли удобные кресла, на многочисленных полках аккуратно расставлены книги, а на стенах висели амулеты.

— Бабушка, почему духи напали на него?

— Я не знаю, чем он прогневал духов, но видимо было чем. Быть может причиной на то проклятие озера, кто знает.

— Пожалуйста, расскажи больше о них. Сегодня я видела «прозрачного» зайца.

— Что ж, — старушка присела в кресло, — духи — мирные существа. Сколько лет они охраняли деревню, даже жили среди нас. От того и появились такие, как ты, Лиан, люди с силой духов — «прозрачные». Они видят то, что скрыто от нас, — она посмотрела в серые глаза девочки, — благодаря этой силе ты все еще можешь видеть.

Увидев, что Ирма напряглась, старушка решила сменить тему.

— Есть легенда о том, что наше озеро раньше было целебным, но однажды люди согрешили, за что духи прокляли его, с тех пор они больше не в ладах с нами.

— И что же сделали люди?..

***

Семья поужинала, и девочки пошли в свою комнату. Но эти слова заставили их задуматься, и даже когда стемнело и зажглись звезды, они все лежали и думали о произошедшем.

— И что же сделали люди? — поинтересовалась Ирма.

— Дорогая, если бы мы знали обо всех ошибках, которые совершаем, наша жизнь была бы совсем другой, — таков был ответ бабушки.

Из окна было видно прекрасное небо и высокой черный лес, где-то там были и эти загадочные существа.

— Ирма, ты переживаешь из-за того духа, что напал на нас в детстве?

— Да… Мне не стоило идти туда, и не стоило звать тебя.

— Это не твоя вина, быть может, он нашел нас из-за моей силы. Сейчас это уже не важно.

Но не успела Ирма ответить, как на улице раздался крик. Быстро набежали люди с факелами и столпились у леса. Девушки тихо выскользнули в окно и, убедившись, что бабушка спит, побежали к ним.

— Еще одно нападение! — послышалось из толпы.

— Сразу двое! — кричали другие.

Подруги пытались пробиться через толпу, но успели увидеть только белые волосы убитого, их остановил какой-то мужчина.

— Уходите! Это не для детей! — прорычал он.

— Кого они убили?

— Грейс Харт и какого — то «прозрачного».

— «Прозрачного»? — удивилась Лиан.

— На своего напали, черт возьми! Еще и руку ему оттяпали! Так что осторожнее тут, идите домой!

Они послушались и направились в сторону дома. Толпа продолжала шуметь, но подруги уже были поглощены своими мыслями.

— Все это очень странно. — Сказала Ирма, помогая подруге залезть в окно.

— Грейс — жена убитого днем. И то, что духи напали на «прозрачного».

— Да, но нет смысла думать сейчас. Завтра зайдем к Элинор, а пока нужно постараться поспать.

Но выспаться им не удалось, и только начало светать девочки отправились в деревню. Идя по улицам, они заметили, что все очень беспокойные, но это было не удивительно, учитывая вчерашние события. Их дом находился дальше всего от центра деревни, где жила подруга. Раньше она была куда ближе, и девочки часто играли вместе, потом ее отец разбогател и переехал в большой дом, но они все равно продолжали дружить.

Наконец-то дойдя до нужного дома, девочки постучали. К счастью его обитатели уже не спали, и служанка быстро открыла дверь. Она провела друзей в комнату, которая была как минимум в два раза больше их комнатушки в маленьком бабушкином домике. На окне висели милые кружевные шторы, рядом стояли большая кровать и шкаф с одеждой. Вскоре к ним подошла Элинор, ее светло-каштановые волосы были убраны в аккуратную прическу под стать изысканному синему платью.

— Рада вас видеть, — произнесла она приветливо, но в ее карих глазах была тревога.

— Здравствуй, Элинор, — начала Ирма. — Ты уже слышала о втором нападении?

— Да, все уже слышали. Отец очень волнуется и не выпускает меня из дому, даже на улицах сейчас опасно. Это все проклятие озера, скорее бы призрака нашли.

— О чем ты?

— Вы не знаете легенду о живом призраке? Говорят, чтобы снять проклятие, нужно пролить кровь призрака. Того, кто умер, но все еще среди живых. Среди нас…

— И все сейчас отчаянно ищут ходячего мертвеца? — вступила в разговор Лиан. — Интересно как?

— Я не знаю, мой отец сейчас на совете деревни, они решают, как поступить. Еще и члена совета убили… — ее руки задрожали — хоть бы отец был в порядке.

— Не бойся, он ведь бывалый купец, так просто его не возьмешь, — успокаивала ее Ирма.

— Убитый из совета — «прозрачный»? — продолжала Лиан.

— Верно, один из важных, как и отец.

Увидев, что ей явно страшно говорить об этом, подруги сменили тему и вскоре, пожелав не падать духом, попрощались и отправились домой.

Наконец они заметили, люди собирались группами и подозрительно смотрели на всех прохожих — начиналась паника.

— Нам стоит зайти в библиотеку совета, — заявила Лиан.

— Да? Зачем?

— Помнишь, как три года назад пропал «прозрачный»? После этого на нас вдруг напал дух. Думаю нам стоит больше узнать о них, и об этой легенде.

— Точно! Не знаю, правдива ли она, но…

— Но так люди скоро просто накинутся друг на друга.

Подруги направились в сторону библиотеки, но внезапные крики заставили их перейти на бег. Еще одно убийство, на этот раз вдалеке от леса — в самом центре деревни. Они бежали в направлении шума и молились ошибиться в догадках, но это было напрасно — на земле лежал не кто иной, как отец Элинор — Клаус Грей.

Девушки не могли поверить своим глазам. Отца Элинор действительно убили. Сердце Ирмы разрывалось от одной мысли о чувствах бедной подруги, когда она узнает об этом. Она хотела упасть на колени, но Лиан удержала ее на ногах и повела к дому.

— Прошу, успокойся. В таком состоянии ты не сможешь поддержать ее. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, а потом мы пойдем к ней, — она говорила все тем же спокойным голосом, но Ирма знала, что та волнуется не меньше, но не за Элинор, а за нее, так же, как и всегда. И сейчас она была права, поэтому, пересилив боль, и опираясь на подругу, Ирма послушно пошла в сторону дома.

Их встретила бабушка и пробыла с ними до вечера, пока девочки не смогли заснуть, а на утро с новыми силами подруги отправились в центр.

Несмотря на опасность, старушка не могла их остановить, и вот они звонят в дверь подруги. Снова вышла служанка, и сообщила им неприятные новости.

— Мне очень жаль, но госпожа не желает выходить из комнаты и кого-либо видеть. Дайте ей время.

После бесполезных попыток достучаться к Элинор, они все же уходят. В деревне обсуждают очередных жертв духов, однако девочки уже не слушают. Поднимается ветер, но они не собираются домой.

— Ирма, ты тоже об этом думаешь?

— Да, мы должны снова пойти туда, возможно это наш единственный шанс. Мы должны понять, как остановить это. Ты пойдешь со мной еще раз?

Лиан не сказала ни слова, они были не к чему, и скоро подруги снова стояли на высоком берегу. Как и в тот раз, они осторожно спустились по крутой тропинке и, осмотревшись, подошли к озеру. Вода была еще черней, чем они помнили. Такое же пустое, такое же мертвое. Какое-то время они молча смотрели на него, но вдруг из-за камня выскочил человек и, оттолкнув Ирму, быстро приставил нож к горлу Лиан.

— Не двигайся, Ирма!  
Девушка поднялась и не могла поверить своим глазам.

— Элинор! Что ты…?

— А ты не понимаешь? Неужели не помнишь, что произошло здесь три года назад? Ирма, это она! Она умерла тогда! Это она призрак! Это все из-за нее! — ее руки начали дрожать, а из глаз покатились слезы. В этот момент Лиан ударила руку Элинор и ловко выскользнула, пока Ирма выбила нож.

— Охотничьи уроки не прошли даром, — Ирма подошла к упавшей подруге, — Элинор, я…

— Нет! Не подходи ко мне! — она окончательно впала в истерику.

Тогда Лиан подняла нож и медленно подошла к ней, Элинор затаила дыхание.

— Мы сделаем все, чтобы остановить проклятие, не бойся, — ее спокойная речь немного успокоила Элинор.

— Прошу, оставьте меня.

Подруги молча переглянулись и стали подниматься. Она сидела на камнях в страхе того, что чуть не сделала и вновь вспоминала тот злосчастный день. День, когда она пришла слишком поздно. Тогда, услышав крик, побежала к обрыву, она видела Лиан всего миг, после чего та исчезла в озере. От ужаса оступилась и чуть не полетела на острые скалы, но к счастью отделалась лишь ушибом и смогла помочь Ирме вылезти. Вдруг она подскочила с камней и в ужасе осознала:

— О, Боже, Лиан, это была я!

***

Подруги направлялись в последнее место, где мог быть ответ — лес духов. Чем дальше они заходили, тем темнее он становился, и давно уже миновав болото и два холма, находили дорогу только благодаря глазам Лиан.  
— Знаешь, я как-то не решалась спросить, — наконец нарушила тишину Ирма. — Как ты видишь?  
— Я не вижу цветов и света, а лучше всего видны очертания и особо важные вещи.  
— Важные?  
— Те, что не все видят, например, чувства, умыслы, души, — Тут она резко остановилась, — но его я не разглядела.  
Через мгновение перед ними появился Белый волк. Лиан быстро закрыла Ирму, став перед зверем.  
— Беги, сейчас же! — закричала она, зверь был уже совсем близко, и в голове пронеслась мысль, что может Элинор была права, может сейчас все закончится.

Лиан зажмурилась, но атаки не последовало, зверь остановился у самого ее лица. И вот тогда она наконец-то увидела.

— Ирма! Он нам не враг, — выкрикнула она подруге, успевшей поднять палку.

Та оторопела, но послушалась подругу. Волк действительно ничего не делал. Лиан внимательно смотрела в глаза духа, и немного отдышавшись, решилась заговорить.

— Мы пришли узнать о проклятии. Мы хотим все исправить.  
Волк мотнул хвостом и отошел от девушки, а в лесу начал появляться густой белый туман.

— В деревне существует много легенд, — послышался голос духа, застав врасплох даже Лиан, — не все они светлые. Давным-давно, когда озеро было целебным, люди верили в одну. Будто кровь духа и его вода способны дать вечную жизнь и силу. Одна ведьма, перед искушением не устояв, убила «прозрачного», и его кровь в озере разлила. Но вместо желаемой награды, она была на дно навек заточена, а убитый стал духом, чья неупокоеная душа блуждает по лесам. С тех пор черное озеро слепит людей, подобно их предрассудкам и ненависти.

Дух опустил голову, делая паузу, но подруги не спешили его перебивать.

— Люди вновь вспомнили легенду злую, и продолжают убивать нас, за что и получают наказание соразмерное, как мистер и миссис Харт, и тот, кто все затеял, — как бы девушкам не хотелось слышать этого имени, — Клаус Грей.

Но все вставало на свои места, отец их подруги был охотником за плотью и кровью «прозрачных». Однако оставался главный вопрос, как же это прекратить? Волк ответил, не дожидаясь его.

— Остановить проклятие можно, лишь разорвав порочный круг, — он посмотрел в сторону деревни, — люди продолжают верить, что чужая смерть поможет им, в легенду черную, как и та, что уже раз навлекла беду. Сможете ли вы это прервать?

Вопрос повис в воздухе. Лиан прокручивала в голове доводы для жителей деревни, а вот мысли Ирмы, казалось, были заняты совсем другим. Дух, смотрел ей в глаза, казалось, будто он слышал все. Но тут подруги опомнились.

— Лиан, нужно скорее бежать, все в опасности!

Пока они пробивались через колючие ветки, в голове складывалась картинка. Харт и отец Элинор были убиты духами, за то, что сами убили «прозрачного». Остальные же люди сами убили друг друга из-за подозрений о «живом мертвеце». Лиан почувствовала облегчение, ведь пускай и на минуту, но поверила, что умерла. Не давал покоя лишь один вопрос, почему же «прозрачный» из совета? Убить сироту, как она было бы гораздо проще.

— Неужели из-за Элинор? — сказала она вслух, когда они были уже у деревни.

Они остановились, но не успели подумать о дальнейших действиях, заметив, что к обрыву у озера сбегались люди, подруги поспешили узнать, что происходит. И приблизившись, в ужасе осознали, что на краю стояла заплаканная Элинор. Времени думать уже не было.

— Элинор, остановись! — отчаянно прокричала Ирма.

— Н-нет. Это все моя вина. Это я призрак.

— Нет никакого призрака! Остановись! Мы узнали, как все спасти!

Но подруга уже не слушала ее.

— П-прости меня, Лиан, — закричала она и повернулась к озеру.  
Ирма изо всех сил бросилась к обрыву, и все же успела оттолкнуть Элинор. Девушку забрали слуги и принялись успокаивать. Ирма тяжело дышала, смотря на взволнованную толпу людей. Нужно им все объяснить, нужно все остановить. Она посмотрела на беловолосую, что успокаивала Элинор, и поняла, что действовать должна сейчас же.

На этот раз Лиан не успела среагировать, о чем ужасно пожалела. Ирма развернулась и, с разбегу оттолкнувшись от скал, полетела в черную воду.

— Прости! — разнеслось по долине, перед тем, как раздался громкий всплеск.

Ирма медленно шла ко дну темного озера. Последним, что она увидела, была рука ведьмы и черная цепь. Из последних сил она дотянулась до нее и уснула.

Лиан не смогла броситься за подругой, ее остановили жители деревни. Люди подошли к обрыву, но, оглядев озеро, лишь покачали головой. Все не укладывалось в голове, хотелось кричать, как никогда раньше, но она не сделала этого. Она поднялась, и увидела, что все внимание теперь обращено на нее.

«Пора положить этому конец», — подумала она, и, глубоко вдохнув, начала речь.

Когда Лиан закончила объяснения, вскоре, как она и думала, озеро начало светлеть, а удивленная толпа шумела и наблюдала за этим. Проклятие спало. Из леса начал появляться белый туман, а вслед за ним духи. Они подошли к берегу и вместе с людьми наблюдали, как с озера подымается очистившаяся душа ведьмы, а после улетает в небо вместе с Белым Волком. Порочный круг разорван, но слишком дорогой для нее ценой. Ирма погибла, как и многие из деревни. Такова плата за ошибки…

Ошибки, которые можно было и не совершать.

Девушка еще долго стояла на обрыве, когда все разошлись. Смотря на поблескивающую нежно голубую воду, она боролась со странным желанием сделать шаг вперед. Но она отбросила его, и вдохнув непривычно теплого летнего воздуха, медленно пошла в сторону деревни.

Вдруг сзади раздался шорох. Лиан судорожно обернулась, ища источник шума. Из кустов у берега выпрыгнула белая кошка, играя с сухой травой. Заметив девушку, зверек оторвался от своего занятия и уставился на нее своими почти прозрачными серыми глазками, будто хотел что-то сказать…

— Мяу!


End file.
